


Friday Story Clip Collection

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, F/M, INSECTICON BUGGIES, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Random - Freeform, Short & Sweet, beware the cute, or myself, really its random requests, the original characters are from close friend only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: Collection of short stories and ficlets based on transformers. Mostly from requests on Fridays on my tumblr as writing exercises. stories range from 300 to 1000 words. I have at least two that are expanding into full stories latter onFear the cute.Love the bugs.





	1. Knockout Breackdown

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet thing based on a possible upcoming co-written story. Breakdown is best space dad.

 

Maybe it was that movie Breakdown had gotten their shared little charge- in fact Knockout was sure it was it. He had seen the two off and on acting out a few scenes after their movie time (to give Knockout time to work on cleaning another section of the plague ship), and a new thing started because of it.

 

And honestly...Knockout was considering seeing whatever this island-boat movie after he came back from the set up decontamination chamber. It didn't matter that the red medic and Breakdown were both immune to the cyberneic plague, there was no need to risk re-infecting what was done. Knockout still wanted this ship safe for when the Autobots found them.

 

He blinked, optics shuttering as he watched his partner lift their tiny human charge up in cupped hands. Knockout tilted his head as he watched the war-frame duck his head with a smile that was rare when they were back in with the Decepticons. The golden optics were squinting as tiny soft hand where bracing on Breakdown's face before Cassidy fearlessly pressed her head against the living silver.

 

Knockout could hear Breakdown purring from where he stood. The shorter medic could not help be smiling as he crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame. Primus they should have left the war long ago...but at least Breakdown was happy with someone small and tiny to take care of and protect along with the medic. Knockout chuckled as he watched Breakdown stand back up, pressing the girl against his face to nuzzle against the young.

 

 


	2. TF: Prime Shrapnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lavikkyu on tumblr asked for TFP Insecticons, 1 of 3 Shrapnel. 
> 
> Vita the little worker is mine, and I do head cannon that an Insecticon Drone is higher rank in a hive/colony set up, second to Queens if they are around.

Nope, he wasn’t getting up, not at all. Shrapnel squinted his optics as the smaller worker meeping at him. The giant warriors could protect the hive from any of the Autobot and Decepticons. Even eat the left over so there would be no evidence. The beetle shaped mecha huffed as he felt the little worker scittering over his upper carpus and shifted the wing covers slightly. He was not trying to knock her off, the mech was not so cruel to try and toss off his clinger-on.

 

This was one of the smaller class of Insecticons after all, a worker that had no armor and was so precious to a hive or colony...

 

“Drone?” Vita meeped, transforming into her robotical form, and stretched out to peer up-side-down at the bigger mech’s beast mode head. Bracing herself with her two left arms on one of the great pinchers, her right upper arm trying to reach for the other’s mandible and tug for attention. The lower right arm ended in a stump that waved for attention as well. “Drone wake up! Big bots spotted! Help?”  
  
Shrapnel grunted, his optics dimly coming online a little bit, sending a quick ping to his co-leader of the hive. His communications systems could send farther then the worker’s,  “Nooo, I don’t have to get up, _get up_. It’s safe Vita, _ta_.”

 

“Up!” Vita insisted, bouncing on the bigger bug’s head as the little worker climbed over his pinchers. Shameless as any worker that felt safe, no issues climbing all over the bigger bugs. Smaller mandibles nibbled on the end of the right side pincher with a soft chittering sound.

 

Trying to bribe him up and awake with the soft rasping of grooming nibbles down the pincher to the base. It was really, _really_ tempting to get up and stretch to let his worker groom him...

 

Nope.

 

Shrapnel shifted up a little, hearing the happy sound from Vita- yet her tiny victory was short lived as a long foreleg reached out. The comparatively large gripping claws were still quiet gentle as Shrapnel got a hold of his worker and pulled her down off his pincher. Having to brace with another foreleg as he rose enough to pull the worker down under his beast mode’s bulk and tuck the suddenly wiggly worker where she could not escape. Having size and both of his own middle limbs intact, Shrapnel was able to settle back down. His worker safely clasped into a forced cuddle in punishment for waking him up. Soon enough she transformed back to her own beast mode in one last attempt to wiggle free, but settled into the unexpected alone time with the Drone as he dimmed his optics. Warm and safe, both Insecticons settled into naptime.


	3. Knight Ragnar and Priestess Bright Optics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by knightofthexld on tumblr, "something fluffy like Ragnar getting something for her from a tall shelf." 
> 
> Ragnar belongs to KnightoftheXld, Bright Optics belongs to me.

There were, at times- every few dozen decades or so, that Bright Optics was near to the point of missing being able to transform. If only for the way she used to be able to climb walls in her beast mode to reach things. The Priestess squinted her optics up at the offending shelf, her latent wings twitching in irritation and an instant that never left with her transforming cog. Bright Optics placed her upper set hands on slender hip struts and crossed her lower set of arms as she considered the situation, and shelf.

 

The ornate ring flashed on the femme’s back, making her blink as she became aware of another approaching. A comparatively massive, but gentle hand smoothed down the femme’s latent and twitching wings. There was a becoming familiar thunder like rumble of a chuck, “Having an’ trouble Lady?”

 

Bright Optics twitched her wings against the other’s hand a little more pointedly before straighten up a fraction of a bit more than her normally straight position. The femme turned partly and looked back to level a look at the lowest of the weathered grey chest plates before her. Silver colored optics squinted at the Knight’s front as he rested a hand on the hilt of his broadsword. Knowing full well it was just a resting habit, and nothing threatening, as she had seen other Knights and Temple Guards with the same habit.

 

“Would you like a hand, little Priestess?” The Knight, Ragnar asked as his own tawny shared optics shifted to look up at the shelves. Blatant amusement was reflected in his voice, even if it did not completely show past the war warn battle mask in place.

 

The femme’s latten wings twitched and flicked out in response, before the Priestess huffed slightly. She turned to the shelves out of her reach, “Yes, make use of your titanic height, if you would Knight.”

 

There was another deep chuckle-rumble before the war frame took a step forward and reached up. Picking off one of the translucent, pink and gold shaded colored prayer-meditation crystals off the highest shelf without asking. He was old enough to know the habits of those from the temple. It looked almost too small in his palm as the Knight lowered it down to off the Priestess. Ocher optics crinkled in a way that was not annoyed but more amused way as he watched the femme take it, watching her take the offering and start off.

 

“Thank you Knight Ragnar.” Bright Optics said walking off in the ship, holding the crystal in her lower set of arms.

 

Ragnar rumbled once more before reaching up and back to touch the flashing gem of his Great Sword, and feeling the living sword’s own amusement. He chuckled aloud as the old warrior followed after the just as old priestess, a good meditation did sound nice after all.


	4. Knockout and Bumbleblee, Raf too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The-scrappy-stinger on tumblr asked for, "TFP Bumblebee and Knockout are accidentally at the same drive-in movie." Unnamed human is Cassidy and she's my character

It was such a rare treat, getting his little charge out and away at night time. Bumblebee had to make sure to thank Jack with being the offered ‘excuse’ of a studding sleep over...thing? Study night?

 

It was not, not true, as Raf was finishing up his homework in Bumblebee’s passenger seat. The normally shy voice of the boy a little louder, calmer with only the semi-mute scout to hear him talk about his day and what Raf had learned about in and out of school. The mech feeling pride flush through his frame as the boy admitted to finally understanding the new set of glyphs Bumblebee had made for him. The scout was shameless in how he was teaching the boy Cybertronian, as much wanting to help his charge survive in any way, as well as just wanting to encourage _the first person who understood Bumblebee_ without a data pack or needed a text ping.

 

The scout rumbled his engine a little more as he took a turn in the road and not too fast. No need to send his passenger sliding about, Raf was far too light and looked so tiny in the muscle car’s seat. Bumblebee would never admit aloud the sheer extent of his affection of his new charge, not yet as he was scared of the Decepticons finding out. The mech soon made another turn, feeling so lucky. Feeling so happy for the first time in almost a vron or two. Not to mention lucky Ratchet had allowed him the ground bridge trip.

 

Bumblebee gave a chirp with a questioning edge, chittering a tone after. Watching with fascination in his field as the boy looked up from his old laptop (the mech was already ordering a new one for his charge). There was a slight pause before Raf nodded, “I like those cartoons! Just don’t tell my brothers and dad okay?”

 

The hidden mech gave an assuring sound as he slowed and turned off the road to the drive in, carefully driving without lights over grass to not leave tracks. He opened a compartment in his dash right in front of the human sparkling, whistling for attention. after a pout Raf saved his work, closed his computer to put it in with his other things. “Already?”

 

If he had been in robot mode Bumblebee would nod, but for now he waited until raf was safely unbuckled before slowly transforming. Able to grasp the boy, and flashing a grin under his battle mask at the startled sound and expression from Raf, then the grin widened at the delighted laugh that followed. Bumblebee trilled a sort of giggle-laugh back as he walked around a cluster of trees that would shelter him from those down the hill and in the drive in.

 

“Hmm?” A completely unexpected voice half asked. A Cybertronian voice, and form that was already sitting in the area Bumblebee hand planned. The scout stopped short, sapphire optics widened in shock-arm as he met just as startled red and black optics of Knockout. The two stared at each other in an oddly...peaceful moment. Utterly confused on both parties, Bumblebee reflexively moving his free hand to shield Raf behind his hand while the Decepticon Medic blinked a few times where he sat.

 

...and reflexively lifted his own hand to shield a human with him?

 

Bumblebee warbled a question, finally looking down to where Knockout was sitting. His right leg stretched out, the other bent, but hand both a cloth over his right thigh and a just as surprised dark haired human woman sitting on the mech’s leg. Braised against Knockout’s right hand between the edge of the palm and thumb. She had a paintbrush in hand and after a moment Bumblebee realized that the human had been painting on delicate highlights and small patterns on the medic’s hand.

 

Knockout was, thankfully, far more interested in having his claws panted that night and watching the drive in’s movie then fighting. So much so he did not mind Bumblebee and his human staying….and giving a few pointers of highlights to match yellow paint.


	5. TFP Bombshell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lavikkyu on tumblr asked for TFP Insecticons, 2 of 3 Bombshell.
> 
> Um, this bug is scary, and I love it.

“Where are you little girl?” A man’s voice rang out in the forest, his tone in a mocking sing-song farce, as if trying to be reassuring but a twisted…giddiness showing through.

 

The unexpected voice stirred a large creature out of his grazing, looking up and about in the evening air. It was warm enough that had he let them, a few of his workers could have come up to the surface, but with campers not a few miles away he had kept them below in the tunnels. Hearing a human this far into the wilderness was... strange.

 

Large oval shaped optics scanned around the area of the forest he was in. The optics did not glow too brightly at all, being more of a obsidian like color silver edged, with silver edging and tiny white speckles in the large facets of the beast mode optics. The big horned head tilted as he caught the sound of something _small_ stumble through the forest closer than the first speaker.

 

At the following frightened sound, a little whimper that only insecticon adios could pick up and not the human male. Bombshell and his companions started to rise from where they had been spread out grazing on the undergrowth. One of the warriors gave a questioning twitch of a foreleg.

 

Bombshell almost turned away until he heard the nest words.

 

“I know you’re out here sweetie. There’s no getting away, not from my web little lady bug.” The male voice lost the sing song as if he could not help the laugh at the end. “You’re parents don’t know you wondered off. Don’t know you’re in my territory.”

 

The little gasp had the second warrior turning around, rumbling softly. The third warrior looked over at the just as large drone. Glaring over the distance and waiting for the correct response.

 

Warm air escaped out of the weevil like beetle, a long low ex-vent that was maybe too much like a sigh. He easily read the implications, could even filter the scents in the air to find what pheromones... One of the warriors snorted in distaste, having started doing the same, as another gave a worried clicking at the organic fear-scent they could all, almost taste.

 

Quietly, and very carefully with moving all six limbs, trying to be as quiet as possible and set an example for his warriors of what to do without speaking. It worked as they didn’t charge and turned to the disturbance with their own bulk. It was not hard to track the humans, and once Bombshell saw them- ignoring the spider talk that had the others almost growling at the reminders of Insecticon instinctual enemies. He spotted the tiny human grub.

 

A sparkling.

 

Primus she looked like a little worker grub, small, soft and helpless.

 

It was not like the hive would suffer with a new addition, even humans as workers were a benefit...

 

The little dark haired screamed suddenly, jumping from her spot huddle by a tree as the male Bombshell had been hearing jumped out of the undergrowth. His whole frame tensed and he gave a low clicking growl, watching the scramble and chase. The girl staying just ahead for a panicked minute  as she scittered to a crashing halt after tripping.

 

Bombshell gave a louder screeching call, the layers in the three tone sound purely Insecticon as he rose from the darkening shadows cast but the canopy above. One foreleg stretching out as he stepped forward at the two, deftly and delicately scooping the human grub up in his clasping claws of the fore-legs. Ignoring the yip of the grub-sparkling, and the scream of the male, Bombshell pulled the little one closer as he transformed.

 

Transferring the girl into the palm of one of his lower set of arms, the Drone lifted her cupped in both hands to get a good look. Taking in the scratches and wide eyes as his warriors closed in around him and the human male on the ground. Bombshell stood hunched over more than normal, intently watching the fear turn to confused wonder as the girl stared up into the silver-red optics and the grate like face mask.

 

Bombshell gave a low rumbling purr like sound as one of his larger, main hands lifted to give the girl a light pet over her head and down the small back. “Shhh... don’t worry little one, you’re safe now.”

 

The Insecticon leader-drone chuckled as he glanced at the male organic on the ground. Smiling under his face guard as he carefully put a hand over the girl. “This organic fancy himself a Spider. Be so kind and show him how Insecicons deal with them? I’ll take our new little worker back to the hive.”

 

Bombshell waved his free hand as he turned, the three warriors closing in behind him as the human man realized too late that no matter where her turned there was an growling or screaking Insecticon. There was no way even a human could escaping any of those sets of mandibles.

 

“...can I go home?” the girl asked, twisting to look at the large hand that pet her again, tensing at hearing a scream.

 

“Of course you can come home, Kickback will likely fall in love with you.” Bombshell noted as he headed deeper into the woods, skillfully slipping out a small disk on one claw tip and sliding it onto the back of the grub’s neck. Smiling as she tensed and then went limp as the micro cyrbro shell took effect, “Welcome to the hive little grub. You’ll make a fine worker for us once you’re older.”


	6. Crosshairs/Roadbuster, also Topspin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agitatedwarmachine asked for Crosshairs/Roadbuster. Also, Topspin showed up.
> 
> [IT TURNED INTO A STORY! HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME AN AWESOME PLOTBUNNY]
> 
> Added: This one is being expanded later on.

Roadbuster grunted as he felt sudden weight almost drop onto his back and left shoulder. The Foreman shifted and rolled his shoulders, but the other mecha would not be shaken off as the paratrooper just adjusted. Used to the taller Topspin flopping over him in a similar way the wrecker wasn’t all that phased by this taller mech leaning back onto him as he worked on the integrated saw blade in one arm.

 

“Wadda yea want lad?” Roadbuster asked, putting a tool in his mouth, stubbornly ignoring the feeling of some more weight shifting onto both of his shoulders and back. Grabbing a polishing cloth scrap to clean out some old energon stuck in the teeth of his saw while the green and black mech hocked his arms onto the Launchers’ supports.

 

“I’m bored boss,” Crosshairs complained, staring at the ceiling as the somewhat younger wrecker used his leader as a post to help arch and stretch his back. When the raw metal of the roof failed to entertain him, crosshairs twisted around, and flopped onto the Foreman, peering over a shoulder and rumbling a half purr attempt. The small audible sign of affection was countered by a neutral growl, and azure shaded optics squinted in the small victory of not being tossed off.

 

“Go clean yea’r weapons fer the next battle.” Roadbuster offered the idea, feeling the strange over armor falling around his sides now as Crosshairs scooting up to look over a shoulder, sprawling expertly between the launchers. The Wrecker grunted again as he glanced to the side, watching a lean arm dropping over one side and-

 

“Did that, twice,” Crosshairs said as the Foreman lightly smacked the other hand that was reaching out for the exposed workings of his saw rigging in the forearm. “Primus did yea gut someone?” Crosshairs asked, shifting up a little more, half leaning on one launcher and nearly off balancing the Foreman. Crosshairs eyeing the bits and parts of shrapnel logged in the saw, “Again?”

 

Roadbuster huffed, reaching out to smack the reaching hand again, lifting one of his own to shove his palm into the trooper’s face, but not really shoving too hard. Primus knew it was rare enough that this one of his mechs was comfortable with someone. Not to mention there was the sound of a cleft pede stepping up onto the support rung of the stool Roadbuster was on, giving Crosshairs just that much more reach over the shorter mech then normal. Crosshairs shoved the darker green helm to the side as well, and a launcher down and back, all with a grin. “Oy! Yea’ lil’ wanker, get off me!”

 

Crosshairs’ did not have as sizable fanged denta as Raodbuster and some of the other wreckers, but enough to be notable as he happily wrestled with the other mech. Determined to get at the exposed saw blade. “Just let me do that _boss_.” Crosshairs laughed, moved to the side as he finally got a hold of the Foreman’s right arm and pulled it up, ignoring the cursing but his blunted claws were as careful with inspecting the workings as he would be with his own weapons, if not more so.

 

Crosshairs knew how to be careful, he was a weapons smith too after all. Deftly and without catching on the teeth of the saw more than twice, Crosshairs was soon half climbing over half sitting on the growling Roadbuster as he picked out the debris. Then stole the cloth and used it to force the chain to move, pick out a few last bits of... muscle cable? Protoform armor?

 

“Yea done lad?” Roadbuster asked, his voice a sower growl, but the visor was currently in an amused mix of blues at the moment. If he was really angry it would be in darker shades of red and black.

 

“No,” Crosshairs would have chirped if his could, but it came out in a more rasp for now, ginning again as he pulled on Roadbuster’s arm. Half catching the other mech’s hand as he did so, feeling Roadbuster’s own talons on his digits and blunted claws. There was no hiding the giddy-pleasure-thrill that almost radiated off Crosshairs’ energy field as he used the polishing cloth scrap to clean the flat of the deadly blade. He did not even care when the teeth of the saw scraped small grooves into the armor of his own forearm.

 

“Yea’re crazy.” Roadbuster noted, arching an optic ridge under his visor, but noticing something Crosshairs did not behind. He flashed his own grin for a moment, letting Crosshairs finishing cleaning the saw blade before closing the rigging again. Once hands where away from the lethal saw, Raodbuster rotated the teeth before retracted back into its housing. The Foreman shook his head at Crosshairs’ pout like sound. “Yea’ need to get yea’re own blades mate.”

 

“Then he wouldn’t have someone ta’ molest.” Topsin’s soft growling voice spoke up behind Crosshairs, making the mech jump hard enough to knock himself and Roadbuster over and onto the floor. The blue mech tilted his head at the assortment of cursing, non-dignified sounds and struggling-wiggling. There was a long pause as Topspin stared, before he shrugged and reached up to pull the stool out and set it aside.

 

Crosshairs was just starting to get up off Roadbuster when he grunted and was forced down. Topspin shamelessly dropping his full weight onto the trooper, effectively pinning Crosshairs down under the blue wrecker’s back. Big enough that Topspin was not fazed at the struggling that lasting a few kliks. There was another pause and Crosshairs vented in a sigh like way.

 

Roadbuster snorted, trapped at the bottom of the pile, he just seemed resigned to his current fate at the moment.


	7. Pocket [Annabelle]

It hit the girl all of a sudden.

 She was watching Ironhide lift one of the humans up to the roof of a building, one of the warehouse like ‘personal apartments’ that were made to give the Autobots a room to themselves. They were repairing something, what Annabelle was not sure but it could be something about a leak?

 It was something about how her mecha grandpa held the human. Something about the size scale, the differences in size between mech and human.

 Annabell blinked slowly, staring at Ironhide. Then she looked down at the phone in her hand. She blinked again. If anyone was watching, they would see the young girl’s metaphorical gears turning.

The girl put her cell in her pocket. Annabelle looked back at the Autobots she could see. Taking her phone out again and stared at it.

 Annabelle  _gasped_.

“I’m POCKET SIZED!” the girl cried, realizing this fact for the first time.


End file.
